Certain information is sensitive in nature, requiring authentication processes to secure the information and ensure that the information is accessible only to authorized users of the web-based platforms. The authorization process may require time and effort to complete and may extend the time it takes to access the sensitive information. This may be particularly true when multiple steps are required in the authorization process and data transmission between a user device and an authentication system is required for each step. For example, a user may be required to remember a username and password specific to the information or web-based platform for providing the information. The user may also be required to answer security questions or provide additional identifying information to ensure that the user is authorized to access the information.